The Heartless Angel
by God of Guilt
Summary: When the Soul Academy is decimated, it is apparent that no hollow could have done this, but something or someone much greater, can Ichigo and Rukia stop this threat before it destroys Earth? Eventual IchigoxRukia, short prolouge
1. Prolouge

A normal day at the Shinigami academy it seemed, the Soul Reapers in training continued their daily activities.

At least it had been normal so far…

A pillar of flame erupted through the building as screams filled the peaceful air.

Inside one of the buildings, a black figure elegantly dashed through the soul reapers, cutting them down as crimson liquid flew onto the walls and onto the floor as darkened puddles.

The figure's silver hair danced along with his long blade as he quickly killed the rookie reapers.

His only black wing covered his face from some of the blood.

(A/N: If you haven't figured out who it is by now then you should be slapped…wait! Don't exit out! I was joking….don't you click that x….I'm warning you…Don't give me the finger! I saw that!)

The figure continued his attack on the academy, as the screams of the rookie reapers was the only thing heard…

(Earth)

Ichigo Kurosaki lies awake in his bed, looking at the ceiling, the room barely illuminated by the full moon. His eyes glanced over to the closet, where his friend and partner Rukia Kuchiki resided.

For the past few days the hollow activity was at a minimum, the peace was relaxing for Ichigo, but it never lasted long, he knew that soon, he would be locked in a duel to the death with an otherworldly threat.

But one thing Ichigo did not know was how big that threat would be….

A couple of miles away, a portal opened, no doubt visible only to the spiritually keen, after a few seconds, the figure from the academy stepped out onto the concrete street. His glowing green eyes scanned the area, his features formed into a bloodthirsty smirk as he spoke for the first time.

"Finally, I've arrived, and this time; no one will stop me…" he whispered, while striding down the road.

(-----)

OK, yes I know that was short, but hey, it's a prologue, can't expect that much right away can you?

R&R if you can ;-)


	2. Meeting

Hooray for the first reviewer Taromaro, and sorry for the no update, High school is a bitch, and that's all I'm saying.

(-----)

The warm sunlight shone in on Ichigo's face as it disturbed Ichigo from his slumber, Ichigo rose up in his bed and rubbed his almost orange eyes in a daze, he looked over to his alarm clock to notice something.

He was going to be late for school.

'Crap, I'll be late, this is bad, why the hell didn't Rukia wake me up!?' Ichigo thought in a panic.

Ichigo angrily stomped over to his closet and opened it to reveal that it was empty.

'Oh shit, I hope she didn't…' Ichigo didn't give his mind time to finish as he bolted towards the kitchen, completely unaware that he was still in his pajamas.

When he had reached the kitchen he had noticed his family, at the table, like they normally did, except for Isshin, who was talking to the poster of his dead wife, Masaki. Rukia was no where to be found.

"Oh, Ichigo, where were you? Breakfast is cold now." Yuzu asked him.

"There's no time for that Yuzu, I need to get to school, now." Ichigo retorted.

"Well I'm sure you should go in your pajamas." Karin stated sarcastically.

Ichigo looked down to notice his current attire was infact his pajamas, with a snort of frustration, Ichigo stormed back upstairs to get dressed, all while muttering curses under his breath.

(The middle of town)

The man quietly walked through town, as cars and buses whizzed by him, and lights flickered from green to red back to green. He took in all the noises as a sense of familiarity came on. Due to the fact he receive no strange looks from the townsfolk he quickly concluded he could not be seen.

Time for a little fun.

The man aimed his hand at a passing vehicle, and a pillar of flame shot up from the concrete terrain, sending the car into the sky, no doubt killing the driver and any passengers, if any, in the car. Much to the horror of the people, they fled at the site, looking for any possible protection.

The man just laughed and continued onward.

'This is too easy…' The man thought

Eventually, the man caught sight of a tall building, he smirked, this was a learning facility, who knew what chaos he could cause here.

The man looked towards the entrance and advanced.

(Karakura Highschool)

Ichigo ran into his classroom, breathing heavily; he has made it just in time as the bell rang. He looked to his left towards his seat to fins Rukia waving at him; she wore the traditional school uniform, along with a false smile.

Ichigo took his seat and sighed, when an ominous aura filled his senses, he tried to find where it came from; he looked to Rukia who only nodded, signifying that she too, could sense the feeling.

Ichigo finally found out where the aura came from, and looked behind him to see a man dressed in black with a wing and long silver hair jump through the window.

Ichigo and Rukia eyed the man warily, something wasn't right about him.

There intuition paid off, as the man summoned a long katana to his gloved hand, a red flag for trouble.

"Can we be excused?" Ichigo and Rukia requested.

The teacher blinked then nodded, giving permission to the two soul reapers, who dashed out of the classroom.

In the hallway, Ichigo opened his backpack, in which Kon, the stuffed lion plushie looked out, gasping for air.

"Did ya ever think to put air holes in that bag!? Even I need to breathe!" Kon exclaimed, glaring at Ichigo.

"Shut up Kon, I need you to take over my body while I'm gone." Ichigo retorted.

"What for?" Kon asked.

Ichigo then thrust his hand into Kon's head and pulled out the modsoul, Ichigo then tossed it into his mouth and swallowed it.

Kon then took control, throwing Ichigo out of his body, who was now in his Soul Reaper form, he looked to Rukia.

"We need to find out what that guy's up to." Ichigo said.

The two ran into the classroom to see the man slowly walking towards the teacher, aiming his katana, ready to strike.

"Hey you!" Ichigo shouted charging towards the man, Zanpakuto raised.

The figure looked towards Ichigo and blocked his Zanpakuto, only slightly pushed back.

'There's something….about this one…' The man thought.

The figure pushed Ichigo back and the two were at a stand-off.

"I don't know who you are but you can't just go around attacking random people like that!" Ichigo remarked.

The man laughed coldly and stared into Ichigo's eyes.

"If you must know, my name is Sephiroth, and I believe I can do what I want." The man, now having an identity spoke.

"Sephiroth huh? That's a weird name."

"So is your hair color." Sephiroth mocked.

Ichigo growled before charging at Sephiroth again.

(-----)

And that is my lame excuse for a cliffhanger.

Review.


End file.
